Strange Girl With Three Eye's
by LadyInamai
Summary: Death. Death falls when she comes. It eats her up, she go's and Drags her with you, she is Inamai Akagahina


Strange Girl Of Three Eyes'

Chapter 1

Darkness. Darkness is what I'm accustomed to. The cold pitter-patter of the water dripping from my cell was my lullaby every. Single. Night. I lay in this cell everyday, why oh because I have all three eye ocular jutsu and I'm jinchûricki for the MINOR 10 tails. So I live in this cell in the sound village. I heard the guards talking and they say I might have my first visit from someone…after 10 years. I have to wait another 2 hours before they come. I stare at the ceiling as I lay on my back. Thinking about my life before it was taken away from me when I was only 6.

-Flashback-

'Knock, knock' was the sound of our front door "ill get it" I yelled. "Hello are you Inamai Akagahina" (AN; see what I did there) the man at the door asked "yes…my mommy said not to talk to strangers…please go" I said I was about to close the door when the man yanked me out of my house and threw me in a bamboo box. "Let me out!" I yelled but he closed it with 6 sealing tags. And with that Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegen, and the Minor ten tails was implanted in me, a six-year-old girl.

-End Flashback-

Now after 10 years, at sixteen, now someone comes to the Hidden Sound and comes to…VISIT ME. No way to good to be true they're going to torture me, implant another thing in me! I got to get out, no way am I staying. I looked out the bars; the guard was sleeping as usual. I did a few hand signs and summoned my Kunai; I used it to pick the small lock and opened the door. I tiptoed out of the cell and looked around. There was a long hallway out to an open area; I walked the hallway when I saw sun, something familiar after 10 years. I ran out to the field and noticed everything around me was…dead, I saw dead bodies and dead tree's. I walked around when something grabbled my leg "Kya!" I yelled as I fell. "Run-run g-girl" and with that the lady fell unconscious; she had blond hair in four ponytails and a large fan equipped to her back. I looked up to see a redhead who controlled sand fighting several people with black cloak's and red clouds on them. I could tell the people with the cloaks where evil, because they were my captors. "Let Inamai-Chan Go!" I heard someone yell, they must know me! I looked to see who it was…. K-Kankuro? He was like a brother to me, then that must mean that girl was…Temari-Chan! I ran over to her and used a healing jutsu on her. She woke up! "Inamai! Is that you?" she asked hugging me "yes Temari its me, is that Kankuro and Gaara?" I asked she sighed and said "yes we found out where you where, we aren't alone there are about…3 million others, the ninja alliance" she said, I looked around there must have been 50 bodies piled around "I'm helping" I said "No you'll get hurt!" to late I was running over to the battle field

"AK!" I heard I saw…Gaara get hurt! No way he couldn't get hurt the sand is supposed to protect him, no one hurts Gaara-kun! We were both lonely children and were each other's only friend. "Gaara!" I yelled I saw a man with black hair in a ponytail and red eyes…Sharingan! Too bad for him I had the ultimate Sharingan he only had Mangekyo. "Fire Style: Fire death jutsu!" I yelled a wall of fire started to chase after him. "You're good for being locked up for 10 years, Inamai!" he yelled he did a few hand signs and yelled "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" and a wall of fire went at me, only way to block it "Susan'o!" I yelled a large blue Susan'o appeared around me. "Hm" the uchiha smirked "so you know so many jutsu, guess we didn't have good guards" ya good was an overstatement. "I'm going to say one thing, Rinne-Death" with that a large creature appeared behind me and I pointed at the uchiha, and the other few cloaked people, except one, that one had pure chakra, and was the only girl. When I pointed at each one they collapsed to there death.

The girl looked up and lowered her paper wings and stopped flying, did a few hand signs and the few people she had a few people wake up, she made them look them but they weren't. I knew she was good. I looked back and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara shocked, couldn't blame them. The women disappeared into hundreds of paper butterflies and they flew of, except one that got larger and engulfed into itself and teleported over to me. The butterfly gave me a pendent, it was my necklace that mom gave me! I knew that women was, different. I felt bad killing al those people, I could sense each had pure chakra in them, they just chose the wrong path, especially that uchiha, I could tell he had 80% pure chakra but it seems like it only took 20% to kill him. "Everyone okay" I asked the shinobi all nodded "Inamai" I saw Gaara ask, I looked at him, he look the same really, except…no way why did he have the Kazekage hat on his gourd, so he became Kazekage, huh "Hello Kazekage Gaara" I smirked


End file.
